Teenage Dream
by musique.lover
Summary: A collection of one shots based around Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Every chapter is one line from the song. Fluffy. LilyXJames.


Teenage Dream 

So this idea basically just came to me when I was sitting on the bus today listening to Katy Perry. It's going to be a multi-chapter fic and each chapter is going to have a line from Teenage Dream. I wont do EVERY line because that would take forever and it wouldn't be that good I don't think. As updating goes, school has just started up again so I'm normally very busy during weekdays, however I will try and post as much as possible on weekends. It's my last year of school so I'm being put under a lot of pressure. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy and Review (:

* * *

_"You think I'm pretty without any make up on"_

Lily Evans looked at her reflection in the mirror and pulled a face. It was currently a Saturday and for some reason unbeknown to the young girl she was up at the ungodly hour of 6:30. N.E.W.T.S were only weeks away and she wanted to do as much revision as possible. She went and collected her transfiguration notes from the bedside table and cast a glance over her slumbering roommates. They were dead to the world. As she was leaving she caught herself again in the mirror. She didn't have any make up on but no one was going to be awake at this time.

She trod down the stairs carefully, and entered the common room. She never normally studied in the common room, usually it was full of first and second years mucking about. But he library didn't open till half eight on the weekends so Lily had to make do with the common room, which was usually empty at this time. But not today.

James Potter sat on the plush sofa in front of the crackling fireplace. He was intently reading a passage in a book, his eyebrows knitting together and his lips moving slightly as his eyes scanned the page. He had obviously not been down for long, his usual wild hair was even more untamable and he was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a white wife-beater. Lily shivered. Because of the draft she told herself.

She quietly walked over to where he was working.

"Hey James"

His face broke into a smile as he looked up at her.

"Lily! Good morning. You're studying too?" He asked nodding towards her heavy transfiguration book.

"Yes I am, I didn't think anyone else would be up this early on a Saturday. Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course not" He said with a nonchalant shrug of his soldiers "and you're not the only one who cares about your N.E.W.T.S y'know"

"I know, but still. I wish I wasn't even up right now, I'm so tired." She said, punctuating it with a yawn.

"Why don't you just go back to bed then Lils? It's not like _you _need to do much studying." She suppressed her grin at the nickname and sat down, curling her legs beneath her.

"I do for Transfiguration, It's my worst subject you know that." He shook his head at her. "Now shh or I wont sit with you" She said smiling. He chuckled.

"I don't want that do I now?" He said, staring at her.

"To be honest I'd probably be doing you a favour. I look like a mess. I'm probably very distracting." She said shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Evans?" He asked not telling her that she was _always _distracting. Especially to him.

"James, not all of us can look like Gods. Especially this time of the morning." Lily said, opening her book.

"I'm sorry, I still don't get it."

"James I look horrible right now, mostly because I'm not wearing any make up" She said shrugging and focusing on the page. "Don't worry, I know about it. It's no big newsflash."

"I think you look really pretty without any make up on" He said, staring at her. Blood rushed to her cheeks, staining them crimson. She bit her lip, trying hard not to smile like a maniac.

"Thank you James. But you're delusional."

"Well then so are you" He said, turning back to his book. Lily sat staring at his profile, very aware of the fact that she must look like a stalker. She shook her head slightly, but moved closer to him so that there was barely an inch between them. They both smiled.

* * *

This isn't as good as it was in my head, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Review and a new chapter will be up very soon (:

x


End file.
